


The Power of Pride

by Ayauran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayauran/pseuds/Ayauran
Summary: A truly brief look is all that's given to the Briefs family, and after Bulma starts showing interest in a certain, things move fairly quickly. In this twisted tale we are going to take a deeper look into the relationship, and how it has grown and flourished over time. Turning a seemingly cold hearted warrior, into a man even his enemies have begun to look up to.





	The Power of Pride

“Get it yourself!” Blasted woman. How dare she talk to him that way. And the only thing worse than her attitude, is this Human fashion she claimed. Gripping the pink shirt in his hands, he glared at the words scrawled on the back. Bad Man. What a joke. If he had it his way, he would shove the fabric right up...

Comments from outside had him pausing, his shoulders tensed as the group laughed. His jaw set as he ground his molars. There was no way he was going to let these fools get the better of him. Not when he had so much work to do. That Blasted woman might have distracted him for a short time with this wretched shower, but he wouldn’t be sated by mere hygiene. He had to find Kakarot.

Dressing quickly be curled his nose up at the outfit. Stepping free of the shower room with a snarl etched onto his face. The humans chided him. Lowly creatures that they were. Any retort he had ready however was shut down fairly quickly. “Where is Kakarot.” He had already asked more than once, and his patience was wearing thin. The woman rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. He couldn’t help the scoff that left him. She thinks she’s tough. Hurray for her.

“I told you, you’re just going to have to wait. Goku won’t be back for a few days at least. He is off training or something. Why don’t you just wait for him for a while. Or do you need a red carpet rolled out for every little thing?” The blue haired vixen was lucky he wasn’t in the mood to fight a weakling. No. He would save his effort for Kakarot. Scowling, he turned his attention to the humans sitting at the table. One of them laughed more, and made some comment about getting comfortable.

It was the filthy little pig however that angered him the most. The creature was staring at him over it’s cup. A smug look that shouldn’t be tolerated. “What are you staring at!?” His anger was quickly reigned in however, as he clenched a fist. He expected panic. Instead he was met with a snide remark.

“Nothing much. Bad Man.” The condescending tone nearly had him snarling. He would have grabbed that pig by the throat and turned him into bacon if not for the blasted woman stepping in his line of sight. What was it with her? His lip curled in defiance for a moment and he crossed his arms once more as she prattled on.

“Now listen here mister, if you can’t take a joke you might as well leave.” The humans just laughed behind her. “You want to wait for Goku, then you might as well make yourself comfortable until he gets back. But you can check your attitude at the door.” His attitude? She was the one with the attitude. Just where did she get off thinking she could talk to him like that? Just as he opened his mouth to say something however, a bumbling blonde with an irritating voice showed up.

“Oh my, you two aren’t fighting are you? Why don’t you have some tea and cookies?” The blue haired vixen just rolled her eyes and plopped down into a seat at the table. “Would anyone else like some cookies? I baked them myself.” Her cheery voice had his skin crawling. How did these humans put up with her. He watched as she smiled and placed the tray of ‘cookies’ on the table. Reaching out to grab one however, that blasted woman smacked his hand.

“You don’t get any.” Her eyes were closed and she was facing away. He had to admit she had surprised him, though before he could even get angry, the blonde was talking again.

“Now dear, that’s no way to treat a guest. Vegeta, would you like a cookie?” All eyes were on him now, and he hated the feeling. That Bulma wasn’t looking his way though. With a scowl on his face he snatched the cookie from her mother's hand, before turning and walking away. He didn’t have to put up with this. He was a prince. They could all shove off as far as he was concerned.


End file.
